1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a physical exercising machine, and more particularly to a pull type physical exercising machine including an elevatable platform for stably supporting one or more users thereon and including a pulling cable coupled to the platform for pulling and elevating both the platform and the users and for exercising or training the upper muscle groups of the users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical physical exercising machines comprise one or more weight members slidably attached and supported on a supporting stand, a seat attached to the supporting stand for supporting the user thereon, and a handle coupled to the weight members for pulling and elevating the weight members to exercise or train the upper muscle groups of the users.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,245 to Yeh discloses one of the typical multifunction exercise apparatuses comprising a frame supporting various exercising stations which exercise different muscle groups, and a resistance adjusting assembly for adjusting a level of resistance in conjunction with the weight needed to be overcome in manipulation of the exercising station.
However, it is required to slidably attach and support the weight on a supporting stand, and required to provide a seat for supporting the user thereon, and required to provide a handle coupled to the weight members for pulling and elevating the weight members to exercise or train the upper muscle groups of the users, such that the typical multifunction exercise apparatuses include an expensive manufacturing cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,405 to Habing et al. discloses another typical exercise machine comprising a movable sub-frame on which a user sits while performing various exercises, the sub-frame is pivotally attached to a stationery frame and is supported by a lever arm that is also pivotally attached to the stationery frame, and a cable and pulley system coupling the lever arm to various operable members so that a selectable ratio of the weight of the sub-frame, including the user, is communicated as exercise resistance.
However, similarly, a complicated cable and pulley system is required to be provided to elevate or move the sub-frame in order to exercise or train the upper muscle groups of the users, such that the typical exercise machine is also expensive and is not competitive for the markets.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,250 to Chen discloses a further typical horse riding type exercise machine comprising a seat post pivotally attached to a base, a pole coupled between the seat post and the base, a pair of foot posts pivotally coupled to the seat post, and/or a pair of handles pivotally coupled to the seat post for both pulling and stepping exercises.
However, the typical horse riding type exercise machine may not be used to suitably exercise or train the upper muscle groups of the users.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,514 to Chen discloses a still further typical pulling type exercise machine comprising a resilient band attached to a base tube for supporting the knee portion or the lower portion of the user, an extension slidably engaged in the base tube, and a frame attached to the front end of the extension for supporting a shaft and a pulley and for exercising or training the upper muscle groups and/or the lower muscle groups of the users.
However, the user may not feel comfortable while sitting on the resilient band, and the user may not pull and elevate the user or may not overcome the weight of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,836 to Chen discloses a still further typical exercise machine comprising a lever pivotally attached to a base and including a bracket and a seat cushion pivotally attached on top for supporting the user and for allowing the seat cushion and, the user to be moved upwardly and downwardly to exercise or train the upper muscle groups of the users.
However, the user may step onto the foot support to elevate the seat cushion and the user such that the user may not suitably exercise or train the upper muscle groups of the users.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,565,488 to Chen discloses a still further typical exercise machine comprising a base including a seat cushion for supporting the user, a back frame rotatably coupled or attached to the base with a pivot axle for supporting the back of the user and for allowing the user to force and to rotate the back frame relative to the base.
However, the user may also step onto the foot support to exercise or train the lower muscle groups of the users, but may not be used to suitably exercise or train the upper muscle groups of the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional physical exercising machines.